


I See Things That Nobody Else Sees (Discontinued)

by CoolStar69



Category: Hetalia - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fairies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 03:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19737451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoolStar69/pseuds/CoolStar69
Summary: Arthur has gone his whole life seeing strange things that apparently nobody else sees not even his family but he knows he's not crazy and the things he sees are in fact there.And despite his many attempts to prove it his whole family writes it off as a nice magic trick (ones he apparently doesn't seem to want to share...)





	I See Things That Nobody Else Sees (Discontinued)

**Author's Note:**

> Growing up and seeing strange things that nobody else can is all well and fine when you're little heck some might find it cute but when you get older it starts to lose its charm.
> 
> Will even lead to you not even having any friends outside of the things you see but that's all fine by me I enjoy my own company more than others anyway and it's not like my fairy friends aren't entertaining.
> 
> But I would like to have some company from another who understands(and I use to have that once till it came to a mysterious end).

**I may have this labeled as Hetalia but I probably might throw in some characters from other fandoms I'm apart of though their roles aren't all that big they will be mostly minor or supporting nothing all to big I think.**

_____

"Hold still" I said as I reached out to free the little fairy that got stuck on one of our fly traps that Alfred keeps setting up, once freed she thanked me before complaining on how she needs to wash up now. I smiled as she flew off only for it to be wiped off of my face when one of my brother's loud voice interrupts the moment I was having.

"Yo dude we are going to be late" His loud obnoxious voice called from downstairs, alerting me of what I'm already well aware of but I wasn't just about to leave Rikku stuck on those damn traps he hung up around the house despite my wishes.

"What took you so long, you're usually here before me?" I frowned as I remembered the reason for my late arrival down the stairs and though the glare wasn't too serious of a glare it was still one that if looks could kill, he'd not be standing right now.

"I had to free one of my friends who got caught in your stupid bug traps" He made a look of disgust as he stepped back from me a few feet looking at my hands in a funny manner, the other two next to him made similar looks though they stayed where they were.

"Yo dude you set a bug free? That's gross" He stuck his tongue out to further prove just how disgusted he was, I rolled my eyes at his misunderstanding of what I did.

"I didn't set a 'bug free' I set free a fairy, Rikku" I did the quotes on the word bug, "She got stuck on one of your traps" One of my other brothers turned to look at Alfred using this moment to add his comment about the bug traps.

"Not that I'm agreeing with the fairy thing but I do think you should take them down, I almost bumped into one" Alfred shook his head at Aaron's request with his arms crossed.

"Sorry dudes but those stay up till one of them catches that pest that's been bugging me" Alfred said dead serious as I sighed at his nonsense, there's no bugs in this house, none live that long to even bother anyone thanks to my fairy friends.

"What pest? I haven't seen nor heard a single bug in this house, I think your just hearing things" Alfred looked to Dylan who voiced what the rest of us were thinking, he was clearly ticked about us not believing in him about the bug (well now he knows how I feel whenever they don't believe me about my friends).

"I am not! There's a bug in this house and for some reason it likes messing with me" I sighed yet again at his firm belief of there being a bug when **I've** explained to him many times that a bug couldn't possibly be in this house.

"And why not?" He challenged before rolling his eyes remembering just why there couldn't be, "Oh right, because one of your little 'fairy' friend eats any bugs that come in here" I nodded as I pointed to said friend.

"Yes, Pep" The little green planet like creature turned to look at me as I said it's name before going back to doing what it was originally doing before having it's name called which was watching a fly outside the window.

They looked in it's direction before sighing with Dylan face palm himself, "Why did we look? There's never anything over in the places he points" both Alfred and Aaron shrugged as they shook their heads.

"I don't know, you would think we'd learn by now" I sighed changing the subject knowing this was going nowhere despite how many times I show them my friends or how many times I tell them about them, they never believe me, I don't know why I haven't just given up on it by now for some reason I'm the only on in my family that can see them.

Probably even the whole town since no one other than me shows any signs of seeing them when they are literally EVERYWHERE there isn't a place that I have been to that I haven’t seen a whole group of fairies going about their business.

Though...there was this one girl that I use to meet in the park at a neat little hidden pocket dimension who could see them too, since we were both happy to meet another person that could see the same things that we could.

We bonded pretty fast and spent a lot of time together reading and sharing fairy facts that we learned and stuff we wondered if were real or not, some were hard to confirm and not like the fairies were all that willing to aid in which ones were true.

It took me longer than I'd like to admit to figure out that some of the stuff the fairies would confirm were specifically, and only the ones that made them sound good while the rest that sounded lame or uncool were immediately denied.

With how obvious they were about some of those it should have been clear on what they were doing but I was pretty young so I'll chak it up to that being the reason.

Hmm it's a little bit quieter than usual, I suddenly notice the lack of a certain brother's presence and started scanning the room for him. "Where's Peter?" Dylan was the one to answer as Alfred opened the front door.

"Allistor took him to school, apparently we don't get ready fast enough for him to sit around and wait for us" Dylan rolled his eyes annoyed at our older brother's lack of patience for us, "But whatever school's not far anyway so it's not like walking there is a big deal"

...."I suppose that's true" Do we really take that long or is Allistor just that impatient? I think it might be a little bit of both honestly when I take a look at my Brothers(especially Alfred).

"Piff maybe for you" Dylan smirked arms crossed while I threw a glare his way.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dudes no time we gotta go" Alfred flung open the door rushing out ahead, I wanted to question Dylan further about his comment to get what he meant but knew Alfred was right and we needed to go.

I walked slightly behind the three of them as they talked about a new student coming to school, apparently with the information Alfred gathered she would be in my class.

...I always found it strange on how he always seems to get info on people so easily, he even knows what she looks like and other things I don't think he should be aware of without having meeting her first....

"Oh man I want to see her... wait how do you know all of this anyway?" Alfred smirked folding his arms behind his head.

"That's my little secret" Probably because it's illegal I thought to myself before frowning as I just now realized something, I was so caught up in my brother's gossip that I didn't notice Mint's absence.

Normally Mint walks with me to school since I don't really have anyone to talk with most of the time which made the little green bunny take it upon them-self to be my gossip buddy so this is quite unusual that their not here.

This is the first time that I can recall of their not being by my side well I mean sure Mint does go off by their-self now and again but never as Mint missed our walks to school.

I tired not to think much of it, once I see Rikku again I'd ask her or Belle if either has seen Mint, the little bugger's bound to be somewhere nearby, just probably busy them-self with something that might have either been important or cause them to lose track of time...

Yeah that's got to be it, I thought to calm myself down, highly doubting that the mint green fuzball was in any trouble that is until I was in my second class for today and still Mint hasn't shown up, I was starting to get worried.

I barely paid any attention to the lesson as I started down at my desk in thought, worried for where my mint green friend could possibly be, I was so deep in thought that the world around me had gone mute.

I tried to focus my mind on Mint hoping maybe they might pick up on my thoughts and reply as to where they were but I received no replies. 

As my class ended I went outside to have my lunch as usual over by a tree that most students didn't really hang that closely too so I would get the peace and quiet I would like. 

I sat down onto the grassy ground still worrying over Mint's absence when I suddenly felt Mint's presence making me quickly jerk my head up to try and spot them as my mind rushed with questions to where were they this morning but now my questions were replaced with new ones, ones that had to do with just who was that girl that they were with.

The female I had never seen before yet looked so familiar approached with Mint in her arms, she was smiling as she crouched down and greeted me.

"Hello Arthur" I eyed her suspiciously as I leaned away not liking how close she had gotten despite just meeting for the first time.

"Who are you?" She seemed taken back but recovered quickly putting the smile she had back on her face.

"I'm ______"

_____

**I was going to add Northern Ireland but changed my mind and I'm not sure how well I erase his parts so if you notice him in there when he shouldn't be let me know so I can fix it.**


End file.
